


Christmas Crackers

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Complete, F/M, Fluff, HP: EWE, Mistletoe, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione attends Christmas at the Burrow, where Charlie Weasley is clearly up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Crackers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Granger Enchanted's Visions of Sugar Plums Challenge, prompts: snow and crackers.
> 
> A huge thanks to Krisssy, JenniseiBlack, and Strong Hermione for looking this tale of mine over.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_Christmas Crackers_

Hermione walked along the snow-covered path as she pulled her robes around herself more tightly. It was freezing out, but that was to be expected, as it was Christmas Day. Looking up, she saw the Burrow at the end of the lane. She was almost there.

Hermione hadn't wanted to Apparate so close to the Burrow because she needed some time to think. It was her first time returning to the Weasley home since she and Ron split up two months ago. Despite it being an amicable split, she was still a little unsure about being in the Weasley home. She was sure it would be awkward and was not looking forward to that at all.

"Granger, you're going to freeze out here."

Startled, Hermione turned around, her wand at the ready. She lowered it when she saw Charlie Weasley a few paces away. "Charlie," she greeted him. "What are you doing out here?"

He grinned at her. "Needed some time to myself before heading inside. Mum can be… a bit overwhelming, yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "She can be. I haven't seen her since Ron and I split. I'm almost afraid to see her."

"I'm sure she's over it," Charlie stated. He walked a few steps forward and stopped right in front of her. He was a few inches taller than her. Peering down at her, he grinned. "Last I heard, Ron was back with that Lavender girl."

She nodded. "Yes. They're happy together. I just don't want your Mum to have any hard feelings."

"Mum's more worried that I'm still living the bachelor lifestyle." Charlie let out a laugh that made Hermione's insides flip. "You look cold," he commented, frowning at her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. "My warming charm must have worn off," she whispered, shrugging nonchalantly.

Charlie stepped a bit closer to her and swung his arm around her body. He pulled her close to him, ignoring the way her cheeks turned red. "I'll warm you up, Hermione."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Er, that's fine… You don't have to, Charlie."

"I want to," he replied, their faces mere centimeters away from each other. "It's been awhile since I've seen you, Hermione. Would you like a repeat of last time?"

Hermione gulped and her insides squirmed in delight. The last time they saw each other was last Christmas. It was the Christmas after the war and the Weasley family threw a large Christmas party. Despite dating Ron, Hermione had gotten caught under the mistletoe with Charlie. The two shared a brief kiss in front of his entire family, which had been rather embarrassing at the time.

Looking back, Hermione realized that kiss might have been the reason she and Ron never worked out. The kiss with Charlie made her toes curl, while Ron's kisses never really did anything for her. There was no passion with Ron, but with Charlie on the other hand…

She glanced at him, eyes wide. He leaned forward slightly and his lips parted. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

It never came.

When she opened her eyes, Hermione saw that Charlie was a few steps ahead of her. She frowned. She had been so sure he was going to kiss her.

"Come on, Hermione, or you're going to freeze to death!" he called to her. He turned and ran towards the Burrow, leaving Hermione alone in the cold.

Grumbling under her breath, Hermione followed after him. She tried to push what had just happened from her mind. If Charlie wasn't going to kiss her, then why was he flirting with her? What was he playing at?

By the time Hermione entered the Burrow, everything was in full swing. Molly was hugging Charlie tightly while scolding him about coming home without a woman.

Hermione sneaked past them and moved into the living room. "Hello," she greeted Harry and Ron, who were playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron greeted, giving her a smile. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry said. "Why haven't you been around?"

She went and took a spot on the couch next to Lavender. "Hello, Lavender." She turned back to the boys. "I've been really busy at work. My new law on house-elves is about to go before the Wizengamot for review."

"Hermione, that's wonderful!" Molly exclaimed for the doorway. She hurried towards Hermione and pulled her up off the couch. She hugged her tightly. "I've missed you, Hermione." Pulling away, Molly looked her over. "You're looking far too peaky. Have you been eating right?"

"I've been eating," Hermione murmured softly. "No need to worry, Molly. Things have been busy, but I'm feeling just fine."

"Well, good," Molly said, smiling. "I'll be sure to pack you up some Christmas cookies to take home with you."

"I'd like that," Hermione responded, giving her a genuine smile. "Is everyone else here?"

"Yes," Molly said with a nod. "Dinner is almost ready so just make yourself comfortable." She hugged Hermione once more. "I'm so glad you decided to come this year, Hermione."

"Thank you, and I couldn't not… It's a Christmas tradition," Hermione said, watching as Molly nodded and turned, heading back towards the kitchen. She then made her way to the kitchen too, eager to get herself a Butterbeer. As she opened the bottle, she heard someone move behind her. Turning, she saw Charlie standing there, a smug expression on his face.

"Would you care for something stronger? I've got Firewhisky in my room."

"No thanks," Hermione sniffed, turning away from. She was still slightly miffed that he stood her up outside.

"Awh, come on, bookworm, don't be mad," he said, moving towards her.

She couldn't help but smile at his use of her old nickname. "I'm not mad."

Charlie cocked his head to the side. "You're upset, though."

"Of course I am!" Hermione said, shaking her head. "I thought you were going to kiss me outside. Though I feel rather foolish about it now because that obviously wasn't your intention… I just thought you flirting meant you wanted to maybe… Oh, I don't know!"

Charlie took in her flustered expression and shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mother cut him off.

"Come to dinner, you two," Molly said, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them quickly.

Hermione quickly moved away from Charlie and took her place at the table. She looked around and watched the Weasley family as they sat. Ginny was across from her, Ron was on her right, and on her left was… Charlie. She inwardly groaned, cursing his behaviors. Why did he have to be so sexy? Why couldn't he be an ugly wizard who never showed her any interest?

She did her best to ignore him for most of the meal. However, every so often, she would feel his boot nudge her own. She bit down on her lip to keep from smiling. She didn't like how he was toying with her.

Eventually, dinner ended and Molly cleared the table with her wand. Christmas crackers appeared on the table. "Everyone find a cracker to share!" she said, reaching for one to share with Arthur.

Hermione felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She sighed, knowing that it was Charlie. She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Share a Christmas cracker with me?" he asked, holding one up that was red with blue stripes. He gave her a smile that she couldn't resist.

"All right," she said, reaching up to grab an end. "No funny business." She gave him a stern look.

Charlie grinned. "I would never," he said, acting affronted. "Ready, pull on three. One, two, three!"

The two of them pulled and the Christmas cracker exploded. Confetti and ribbons fell around them, covering them both. A tiny piece of paper floated in front of Hermione and landed on the table.

Glancing at Charlie, she reached and picked it up.

_Will you go on a date with me?_

Hermione looked to Charlie, her eyes wide. "Is this from you?"

"Who else would it be from?" Charlie retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

He grinned. "Yes, it's from me. Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Me too," Charlie admitted, looking sheepish. "Please don't be offended by my behavior earlier. I wanted to ask you on a date but I thought the cracker idea would be sweet."

"Or girly – whichever you prefer, Hermione," Sirius whispered as he passed by the two.

"Shove it, Sirius," Charlie growled at the man, who winked in response before moving to resume sitting with Remus and Tonks.

"I thought it was sweet," Hermione spoke drawing Charlie's attention back to her. "I didn't expect it at all. I was just upset because it seemed like you were giving me mixed signals with the flirting."

"It was sweet," Hermione told him. "I didn't expect it at all. I was just upset because it seemed like you were giving me mixed signals with the flirting."

"Nope," Charlie said, grinning. "It was genuine flirting, babe." He scooted closer to her before pointing upwards.

Hermione knew from his mischievous expression that Charlie was up to no good. Looking up, she saw a bit of mistletoe growing.

"Kiss me, bookworm?" he asked, staring into her brown eyes.

She smiled before closing the distance between them. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to leave Hermione's body tingling in want of more. She grinned at Charlie, who smiled back at her.

"Let's share another Christmas cracker."

The two reached for one and pulled. Confetti rained down on them both and they laughed.

It turned out Christmas at the Burrow wasn't as bad as either of them expected it to be.


End file.
